valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodel
DMG 6 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Airy Conversation |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Airy Conversation |skill g lv1 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Airy Conversation |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 40% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Airy Conversation |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Airy Conversation |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 99%, all allies recover 100% from the first turn / 50% chance |procs x2 = 5 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |description = This angel is as airy as a spring breeze. She loses track of time when she talks. |friendship = Talking makes me feel light 'n' airy. Would you care to try? |meet = Oh, if it isn't Milord. Would you care to shoot the breeze? |battle start = Let's talk till the sun rises. |battle end = I forgot what I was saying. |friendship max = Let's keep talking. Another year sounds about right. |friendship event = The only problem about talking is I lose track of time. Did you know a week has already gone by?! |rebirth = My "Airy Conversation's" impact has gotten bigger... Talking with you makes all the people in the kingdom talk more. Hee hee. I'll keep on talking with you forever! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Oh, if it isn't Milord. Would you care to shoot the breeze? |likeability 1 = Oh, if it isn't Milord. Would you care to shoot the breeze? |likeability 2 = Oh, if it isn't Milord. Would you care to shoot the breeze? |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin